


Closer

by moonstruckbucky



Series: The Billy Hargrove Chronicles [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckbucky/pseuds/moonstruckbucky
Summary: 90s AU in which Billy is a Nine Inch Nails fan.





	Closer

It’s funny how everyone who says he’s leaving Indiana for good can never seem to keep that promise.

For Billy, that came as a huge shock. Since his father plucked him out of California and dropped him face-first into the podunk town of Hawkins, Billy swore he was turning taillights back to California once he turned 18.

Hawkins was a Venus flytrap; looked semi-harmless from a distance, but once it opened and got you in its teeth it held on, adamant to draw you into its clutches. At first it pissed Billy off to know he’d so easily fallen into its trap, but when Hank Dennis offered him a job with his carpentry business, he was hard-pressed to say no.

Hank offered him .75 above minimum wage—surprising in the economy at the time—but Hank knew Billy’s story, saw past his aggression and offered him a real chance at a better life for himself. Pretty soon, Hank had become a father figure to Billy in ways that Neil never was; he was patient, insightful, and wise in his older years. He helped Billy when Billy came to him about putting a small down payment on a house. He helped him move out of Neil’s house, much to the other man’s silent surprise.

In truth, Neil was relieved to see his only son growing up and making something of himself.

Billy and Max repaired their relationship over the years, though it took time and a great deal of patience. Max now looked up to him, like she should an older brother, and she didn’t cringe when someone referred to them as siblings. For not being blood related, they were now as close as.

Billy had had a shit day. He nearly drove a nail through his thumb, dropped the drill on his foot despite his work boots, and placed the next lumber order incorrectly—and the office wouldn’t be open until Monday.

So he found himself at the bar. The parking lot was full at 6 on a Friday night, unsurprising since this was the only decent place to get a drink in town. Billy lit a cigarette as he walked in, smoke billowing around him and giving him an ethereal entrance. He greeted a few of the regulars he recognized and headed right for the bar, dropping heavily onto a stool.

He dragged his hands through his hair and down his face, sighing heavily as he felt the stress of the day already ebbing away.

“Rough day?” a voice asked. Billy pulled his head out of his hands and met the bartender’s eyes.

The very attractive bartender.

His tongue felt like sandpaper but he managed to croak out a, “Yeah.”

You dropped a glass onto the counter, reached for an amber bottle and twirled it in your hand before pouring him a generous shot.

“First one’s on me,” you said with a wink. His eyes followed as you gracefully twirled on your heel and skipped down the bar to serve the next patron.

Squinting, he wondered why you looked familiar, but was unable to place your name. He continued to watch you as you smiled and saw to the other patrons, accepting a shot from an older guy with a polite smile. Your energy was addicting, and your smile lit up the room.

Eventually you made your way back down to Billy, expertly sending a beer down the bar to his open hand. Billy shot you a thousand-watt grin and a wink.

“So,” you asked about half an hour later, leaning over the bar. Billy wondered if you knew you were giving him a generous look down your tank top. And boy, was he intrigued. “Wanna talk about this rough day of yours?”

Billy drained his beer, keeping his eye on you as he tilted his head back. He brought the bottle down, echoing on the bar top, and took his time swallowing.

“Not particularly,” he replied, leaning further on his elbows towards you, a wicked gleam in his eye.

With a smirk, you reached over and wound one of his curls around your finger, tugging teasingly. You made sure your bedroom eyes were turned up to 100.

“I get off in twenty.”

“I can beat that,” was his smooth reply, full of promise, and the deepness of his voice nearly had your knees buckling. A flush took over your body, sending a ripple of pleasure straight south.

The last minutes of your shift dragged on, and when there were five minutes left, you looked over your shoulder where Billy was sitting to see his stool empty, bills thrown onto the wet bar top. A frown took up residence on your face.

Had he changed his mind?

Disappointment settled in your gut; you’d always had a small crush on the California bad boy, even in high school when he hadn’t known you’d existed. He didn’t recognize you, you realized; you hadn’t exactly stayed the same in the past ten years.

He’d changed too, but you still knew it was him. He still wore double denim, and he still rocked his mullet, despite its going out of style in the late 80s. His face looked older, more mature and more at ease. In high school, when he wasn’t smirking, his expression was pinched, as if he was constantly in pain.

Tossing your purse over your shoulder, you collected your tips, called a goodbye to your boss over your shoulder, and headed out the door.

A hand curled around your bicep as soon as you hit the parking lot, and a screech tore from your throat. The fear was short-lived when you were whirled around and came face to face with Billy, and he gave you no time to speak as his mouth came down on yours.

A surprised moan escaped you, and your reaction was a little delayed, but when your brain caught up you met his kiss fervently, winding your arms around his neck and curling your fingers into his hair.

He kissed you senseless, drawing your body flush against his so you could feel his warmth, the hardness of his body. His hands drifted down to your ass, giving it a luscious squeeze that had you arching further into him.

Only when your lungs began to burn from lack of air did you pull away, and you were pleased to find he was just as breathless as you.

“I thought you left,” you sighed, trying to keep the relief that he hadn’t out of your voice.

“Not a chance in hell, doll. My place or yours?”

“Mine’s closer.”

The ride over was filled with tense silence, long heated looks doused with promise. His truck whipped into your driveway, and as you fumbled for your keys on the porch Billy pressed his growing erection into your backside, peppering kisses over the column of your neck.

“Someone’s impatient,” you teased, pressing your ass back against him. His growled response had your legs quaking, the ache between your legs spiking. “Jesus, you’re not making this easy.”

“Then hurry the fuck up.”

Finally the key caught and the lock clicked, and the two of you stumbled into your house. Billy had you up against the door, his mouth descending over yours with a new fiery impatience.

Fingers curling into his construction shirt, you pulled him even closer, wanting to feel every delicious inch of him. He ground his hips against your core, prompting your head to fall back and a long moan to echo into the empty house.

“God that’s a beautiful sound,” Billy groaned, his hands diving under the hem of your shirt. He tugged it up just over your breasts, whimpering when he took in the near-seethrough lace number you were wearing.

“Fuck me,” he breathed, palming your nipples through the lace.

“That’s the plan,” you responded on a breathy sigh that had his cock twitching in his jeans. He smirked as he yanked down the cups of your bra, attacking the left one in hot, open-mouthed kisses.

You writhed against him as his tongue swirled around the taut nipple, coaxing it into a firm peak. When his teeth closed lightly over the sensitive bud, you keened, hips arching away from the door in search of friction. He was setting a fire in your veins, and if you didn’t find relief soon, you felt as if you’d die of need.

“Mmm,” you whined, “stop teasing and touch me.”

With a smirk against your breast, his left hand lifted to rub you through your jeans. It pulled a low moan from your throat, but it still wasn’t enough. Curling your hand into his hair, you all but shoved him to his knees before you.

He chuckled, teasing your navel with his tongue. “Bedroom?”

Growling quietly, you tugged him to his feet and dragged him up the stairs. You led him to your bedroom, and while you’d had many one night stands in here, a sudden shyness came over you. You dropped onto your bed as Billy looked around, appreciating the artwork on your walls and your tasteful decor. His eyes brightened on the stereo in the corner of your room and he headed over to it like a kid to candy.

He browsed your cassette collection, smirking at one in particular, and pulled it out of the box. He slid the tape into the player, skipped to song five, and pressed play.

Your eyebrows rose in surprise as the first notes played. Tugging off your shirt completely, you laid back on the bed. “Didn’t peg you for a Nine Inch Nails fan.”

 _You let me violate you_  
_You let me desecrate you_  
 _You let me penetrate you_  
 _You let me complicate you_

He merely smirked in reply, standing over you with his shirt half-unbuttoned. Eyes blown wide with the lust running rampant through your system, you crooked a finger at him, and he obliged. He laid his body over yours, his weight pressing you into the mattress as he kissed you hard, forcing his tongue between your lips to trace your teeth. Your hands wandered, drifting up his bare chest and over his shoulders but under his shirt. Needing to feel his heat, you ripped the shirt from his torso, sending the remaining buttons flying.

He pulled away briefly to cock an eyebrow at you, his blue eyes sparking mischievously, and then his fingers flew to your jean button and his mouth was searing hot kisses into the skin of your belly. He nipped at the soft skin and then he sucked hard, burning a deep purple mark into your hip. Your hands delved into his hair, sighing as he began tugging on your jeans.

You raised your hips for him, allowing him to remove your pants completely. He dropped them off the side of the bed, pupils going wide at the sight of your pussy in front of his face, concealed only by a thing g-string that matched your bra.

 _Help me_  
_I broke apart my insides_  
 _Help me_  
 _I’ve got no soul to sell_  
 _Help me_  
 _The only thing that works for me_  
 _Help me get away from myself_

Experimentally he brushed a hand over your slit, grinning wildly when your hips bucked off the mattress.

“You’re teasing again,” you whined, lifting your head to see him crouched before you. The sight of him between your legs sent another flood of desire to your core. Billy ripped the panties from your body, letting them join your jeans in a torn lacy mess. “You owe me new panties.”

“I’ll buy you whatever you want, baby girl. C’mere.”

With a surprising strength, Billy maneuvered himself onto his back on the bed, pulling you above him so that you straddled his face. The implications had your nerve endings alight, your legs quivering in anticipation.

“Ride my face, baby,” he ordered with a growl, fingers digging into your hips. Not needing further instruction, you lowered yourself closer to his face, and Billy inhaled deeply. “You smell amazing. Now I want to taste.”

He dove in like a man starved, his tongue drawing a long line up your slit that had you arching and crying out. Your hands flew to the wall for leverage, and you couldn’t help but grind your hips against his face, his slight stubble scratching your inner thighs.

“God, fuck,” you moaned as his tongue suddenly delved between your folds, swirling and lapping away at your juices as your thighs trembled. “God, I’m so close, please don’t stop.”

He didn’t. Instead, he removed his tongue and brought it to your clit, swirling tight, hard circles. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream as you rode his face harder, chasing your release. When his lips closed around the sensitive nub and sucked hard, you were a goner, cumming against his face as you saw stars behind your eyelids.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_   
_I want to feel you from the inside_   
_I want to fuck you like an animal_   
_My whole existence is flawed_   
_You get me closer to god_

Billy was painfully hard in his pants, but the sight of you above him, head thrown back in ecstasy would be forever imprinted in his mind. He coaxed you back down with long, slow licks to your pussy, humming against your center as he tasted your orgasm.

When you moved off his face and dropped beside him on the bed, his face and stubble were glistening with your release. It took you a few moments to catch your breath, but when you did, you gave him a wicked smirk. Sliding down his body until you were eye-level with his crotch, you deftly undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

Like you, he lifted his hips so you could shimmy his jeans down his legs until he was only in his briefs. His cock was straining hard against the fabric, twitching every so often. You palmed him, relishing in the heat and heaviness of him. Your fingers dipped into the waistband and then they were joining the pile of clothes on the floor.

_You can have my isolation_   
_You can have the hate that it brings_   
_You can have my absence of faith_   
_You can have my everything_

His cock stood girthy and proud against his stomach, red with arousal, the tip leaking pre-cum. Tentatively you brushed your thumb over it, smearing it around his cock head. He hissed between his teeth, head thrown back against the pillows, but the borderline pornographic moan he let out when you finally put your mouth on him sent a fresh flood of arousal to your heat.

You hollowed your cheeks as your tongue massaged his cock head, dipping into his slit and pressing against the vein on the underside. You smiled around his cock as he tangled his fingers in your hair, lifting his hips experimentally. The satisfied moan from you urged him on, and you found purchase on his thighs as he fucked your mouth.

“Goddamn baby girl, your mouth feels so good. So hot and wet. Fuck. Yes.” Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as he hit the back of his throat, but the growl of pleasure was well worth it. God, the noises this man made were sinful, and you wanted a soundtrack.

“Fuck, if you keep going I’m gonna cum,” he sighed, tugging you off his cock with an obscene, wet pop. Your mouth was glistening, saliva dripping from the corners, and you looked thoroughly fucked out for him. Eyes hooded, you met him in the middle as he sat up to kiss you heatedly, the taste of each other mingling into a heady, sinful combination.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and flipped you onto your back, jostling the bed away from the wall. Mouths still attached, he reached down to guide himself to your entrance, gathering your juices on his cock before slowly sliding in. Just his tip stretched you deliciously, and you keened into his mouth as he suddenly snapped his hips forward and sheathed himself to the hilt. 

 _Help me_  
_Tear down my reason_  
 _Help me_  
 _It’s your sex I can smell_  
 _Help me_  
 _You make me perfect_  
 _Help me become somebody else_

Pulling back slowly, Billy grunted as he thrust forward again, right hand drifting down your side to hitch your thigh around his waist. He set an even pace, delighting in every one of your moans and mewls as he circled his hips, pulled nearly all the way out, snapped forward again. His fingers dug bruises into the meat of your thigh, and his teeth came down hard on the valley of your breasts, suckling another mark into your skin. Your hips met his thrust for thrust, allowing his cock to reach deep inside.

“Goddamn, girl, you’re so tight,” he moaned, reaching up to tweak a nipple. Your moan was high-pitched, and it only climbed higher as Billy adjusted your thigh to rest over his shoulder, driving him even deeper.

“God, faster, please,” you moaned, hands scrabbling for purchase on his back to dig red, crescent moons into the muscle.

He obliged happily, picking up a relentless pace that moved the bed away from the wall. If you had a headboard, you were sure it’d be through the wall with how hard and fast he was fucking you. He wrapped your hair in his hand, tugging your head back and he moaned when he felt you clench around him. His mouth found the column of your throat, licking, sucking, and nipping his way up until he could claim your mouth again.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” he groaned against your mouth, brushed a thumb over your nipple before tweaking it hard.

“Fuck,” you nearly shrieked, head thrown back as the coil in your belly tightened, continued to tighten until Billy reached between you to rub tight circles on your clit. “Oh, fuck, God, I’m– _oh!”_

Your orgasm crashed into you like a wave, tensing your body and curling your toes. You moaned long and loud, hips stuttering as your legs trembled. Billy’s pace continued, and you leaned up to suck an identical mark into his throat. When your teeth caught his pulse point, he came undone with a growl that trailed off to a moan. His hips hiccuped as he painted your walls, and he felt lightheaded. He hadn’t cum that hard before, and it had his mind in a flash of white noise. All he could feel was you.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _My whole existence is flawed_  
 _You get me closer to god_

He slowed his hips as he began to come down, lowering his body onto yours as you caught your breath. Your fingers danced across his back, tracing over the marks you’d made there. When your fingers came away wet, you giggled at the small speck of blood on your fingertips.

“Whoops,” you said giddily, waggling the stained fingers in his face. He just grinned and kissed you firmly, pulling out as he felt himself softening. He rolled to your side and pulled you into his chest, closing his eyes while his mind refocused.

“Brace Face,” he said suddenly a few minutes later. You’d thought he’d fallen asleep, so his voice startled you a bit. You leaned back to look up at him; he was staring at you with a new recognition. “I remember you from high school. The kids called you Brace Face.”

“Ugh, that was so original,” you responded sarcastically. “Took you long enough to remember me.”

“You knew me?” he asked, though not too surprised. He’d been glad he hadn’t been one of those guys who peaked in high school–like Harrington.

“Of course I did. You still look the same, just older.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“Nah. I figured you wouldn’t remember me at all. I had the biggest crush on you back then,” you admitted, grinning widely. He chuckled and brushed some of your sweaty hair off your face.

“How about now?”

You pretended to think. “Now? You’re all right I guess.”

A mock-shocked expression taking over his face, he rolled on top of you, already hardening again. “Guess I’m gonna have to make a better impression.”

_Through every forest above the trees_   
_Within my stomach scraped off my knees_   
_I drink the honey inside your hive_   
_You are the reason I stay alive_


End file.
